


But I Know You

by DetectiveDawson (msrogersstark)



Series: Goodbye [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, alvin and antonio are just friends, and al is practically psychic, and drink, saying goodbye, they talk alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/DetectiveDawson
Summary: I wish you were where you're supposed to beClose to meBut here I am just staring at this candle burning outAnd still no soundOf footsteps on my stairsOr your voice anywhere--Antonio says goodbye to Al





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying this new series where Antonio says goodbye to all of his friends at cpd? because i'm super sad about this and I need to put that somewhere.   
> \--  
> Title and Summary: I know you won't- Carrie Underwood  
> \--  
> Not beta'd  
> \--  
> I wrote this is like an hour  
> \--  
> There's a playlist for this whole series and it's here: https://open.spotify.com/user/mayasharp10/playlist/63yibM3li9oAGTtHVn2zFg

He pulls his car into Al’s driveway. The house looks empty, curtains drawn, lights off. Antonio texted Al before he drove all the way here but got no answer. He exits his car and heads not towards the house, but to Al’s garage and knocks on the small door on the side. Antonio tucks one hand into his jeans, the other clenched around a bottle of wine. He plans to drink it all tonight.

Al opens the door, light spilling from the small entrance onto the pavement at Antonio’s feet. Antonio smiles to himself.

“Figured you’d be out here, Al.” Antonio says, stepping through the door into the cramped space.

“I’m allowed in the house now, just didn’t feel like going inside.”

“Amen to that.” Antonio raised the wine bottle like a toast.

“What, is the wife still giving you trouble?” Al asked, handing Antonio a couple of glasses.

“Nah, just-“ Antonio shrugged, “someone else.”

“Well, it’s not Brett. That ended like three weeks ago.” Alvin says offhandedly.

“You knew about that?” Antonio looks at him. He hadn’t told anyone yet.

“I know you.” Al smirks. “And I know what this is about too.”

Antonio looks at the ground. “That’s not why I’m here.”

“You’re here to say goodbye to me.” Al sips his wine.   
“Exactly. Not to talk about my failing relationship-“

“With Hank.” Al finishes. “Yes, I’m fully aware that you have been fucking our boss in secret for the last month.”

Antonio nearly spits his wine all over the dirty concrete, which makes Al laugh.

“How did you know about this?” Antonio asks, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Because I’ve known Hank forever and I’ve known you for a while now. I can tell when you’re both making heart-eyes at each other.”

“He doesn’t make heart-eyes at me.”

“Sure he does.” Al muses.

“I didn’t come here to talk about this.” Antonio says angrily into his drink.

“Sure you didn’t.”

Antonio sits in silence for a few beats before saying, “I came here to say goodbye to you.”

Al considers this for a moment. “You know it’s not really goodbye.”

Antonio sighs, “It feels like it.”

“You came here because you don’t know if you made the right choice.” Al says, waving one hand around.

“No, I know I made the right choice.” Antonio rubs his face, “I just-“

“Don’t like goodbyes.” Al fills in, smirking slightly into his wine.

“Stop doing that.” Antonio glares momentarily. “I just don’t want to have to leave you guys.”

“You’re not leaving us for long, Antonio. You’ll come back and visit. It may not seem like it now, but you aren’t really going that far away.”

“What if things change?” Antonio clenches his fists in his hands, “what if you all find some other cop to like? What if I’m not welcome back?”

“We wont-“  
“You can’t know that.”

“But I know you.” Al says quietly. “And I know the type of cop you are, even better, I know the type of guy you are.”

Antonio takes a drink of his wine and stares at his feet.

“You know that this is the right choice for you because you know that there are people here that will support you, no matter what.” Al stands up and walks towards Antonio.

“And if they aren’t?”

“Then at least I will be.” Al promises. “My door, or rather, garage door, is always open to you.”

Antonio hugs Al tightly, wrapping his arms tightly around the older man. Al hugs him back, “You know I love you, Antonio.”

“I love you too, Al.” Antonio takes a deep breath. “Shall we finish the wine?”

“Of course,” Al smiles at him.

Conversation falls to sports and strays far away from work. They alternate between the Hawks game and the random football game on that night. It feels normal to Antonio, something he feels like he hasn’t felt since Laura left, maybe even before that.

“Go after Hank.” Al says as he walks Antonio to car. “Make sure he knows what you want from this. He’s stubborn, but if you can get him… He’s going to be there for you.”

“I know.” Antonio smiles softly at the thought of that.

“Don’t you dare be a stranger.” Al warns and pulls him into a quick hug.

“You don’t have to worry about that, Al.” Antonio smiles.

Antonio gets into his car and leans out the window as he’s driving away.

“Hey Al, since you know so much about me,” Antonio chuckles nervously, “is everything going to be okay? Did I make the right choice?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Al nods. “Goodbye, Antonio.”

“Goodbye, Al.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Who should I write next?


End file.
